Super Paper 💗
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS NOT ONLY FOR THE FAN-MADE PRETTY CURE SEASON, BUT FOR THE VIDEOGAME SUPER PAPER MARIO AS WELL. Super Paper �� Pretty Cure (Sūpā Pēpā �� Purikyua) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure. It was based on the videogame Super Paper Mario, which was created by Chie Kawabe and developed by Nintendo. The adaptation to Pretty Cure was made by KaptainKoala. The main motifs for the season are dimensions, rainbow, love, memories and balance. Synopsis Nagai Hitoko and her younger sister Kiara see themselves caught up in middle to chaos when Enatsu Mona, the princess of the asks for their help to save her mother and all the worlds from the threat of Count Bleck. Now the sisters, along with the princess and some unexpected allies must collect all pieces of the broken Pure Hearts to bring back balance and peace to all seven worlds, before the interdimensional rift in time and space known as The Void destroys everything. Plot Creation of the Chaos Heart According to the Dark Prognosticus, to create the Chaos Heart it was necessary to have an event marking an universal contradiction, more specifically a wedding without love. To do this, Count Bleck attacked the Pink Kingdom and kidnaped its ruler, Queen Enatsu Kaguya, and her daughter, Princess Enatsu Mona, The final battle Once the cures finished the battle with Count Bleck, he asked them to kill him, thus finally destroying the Chaos Heart. While Tippi and the cures hesitated to accept his request, however, Dimentio appeared and attempted to kill Bleck himself, but the count was protected by Nastasia, who was consequently hit by his attack and fell unconscious. Dimentio then confessed his plan of using the cures to kill Count Bleck and take the power of the Chaos Heart. He said they no longer had any value to him, thus using a Darkness Sprout on Kiara to brainwash her and summon Madam Illusion for the last time, to kill the cures. Pure sacrifice Count Bleck then remembered what, according to the Dark Prognosticus, was the only thing capable of stopping the Chaos Heart and closing The Void: a marriage of true love and commitment. Characters Pretty Cure * Nagai Hitoko - A responsible girl who doesn't talk much. Hitoko is very brave and selfless. However, she's afraid to voice her own opinions and tends to blame herself when something bad happens to her friends, even if it's not her fault. People always count on her to solve their problems. She becomes a cure to protect the worlds and rescue her younger sister, under the alter ego Cure Perspective. * Enatsu Mona - The graceful and sweet princess of the World.Mona knows how to use her charm to make things go her way. Cure Reality. * Ryūjin Keito - A strong and impulsive girl who studies in the same school as Hitoko and is constantly bullying her out of envy, though she later reveals she feels extremele bad about it and seems to have hatred for herself. She becomes a cure to impress Mona, and also so the world will continue, under the alter ego Cure Choice. * Nagai Kiara - Hitoko's younger sister, who is her opposite. Kiara is very talkative and outgoing, but is fearful and naive. She becomes a cure to prove herself, under the alter ego Cure Prophecy. Previous Pretty Cure * Merlimbis - Cure Purity * Merlight - Cure Dimension * Merloo - Cure Light * Merlumina - The wisest of the cures, Merlumina was always caught up in middle to romantic adventures and was known for her beauty and passion. She was responsible for, along with Merloo, writing the Light Prognosticus. She also had to sleep for 1500 years inside the Yold Ruins in order to deliver a Pure Heart to the heroes. Her alter ego was Cure Love. Pixls * Tippi - A quiet and caring butterfly-like pixl, whose past is surrounded by mystery. She was found by Merlon while wandering through dimensions, with no memory of who she was before. Tippi wants to save the world from falling into darkness, thus joining the Pretty Cure. * Thoreau - A refined and polite hand-shaped pixl, who may seem like he isn't helpful and is too classy to go into battles, but he's in fact not afraid to fight and is very strong. * Boomer - A pixl who is shaped like a bomb. Contrary to what others initially think of him, Boomer is really calm and rarely ever gets nervous. * Slim - A triangle-shaped pixl who is very adventurous and loves to be in exciting experiences. Slim is hyperactive and can't control himself. * Thudley - A This World The Other World * Merlon Villains * Count Bleck - The last member of the Dark Tribe, who used to be curious, joyful and have a love for life, but became depressed and bitter after some traumatic events, taking the Dark Prognosticus and using it to create The Void and destroy the worlds, though he seems a bit unsure and confused about everything. * Nastasia - The Count's second in command, Nastasia is smart and analytical. She's extremely loyal to the Count since he saved her, and is said to have a crush on him. Despite rarely jumping into action, Nastasia is very powerful, and has the ability to brainwash others. * o'Chunks - * Mimi - A powerful shapeshifter with an obsession for money and riches. Though she usually takes the form of a cute girl, which she uses to fool people and trick them into falling in her traps, Mimi is in fact a spider-like creature who loves to have fun and is quite greedy. * Dimentio - A mysterious sorcerer who has the power to not only to move through dimensions, but also to create new ones Category:Fan Series Category:KaptainKoala Series